Christmas Cards
by californiasun
Summary: A spin off to The Life we Live! 20 years after High School how are Troy and Gabriella and their family doing? The Bolton family tells all of their friends and family through Christmas Cards! Better than it sounds! Troyella Oneshot FORMERLY HSMgirl102


**AN- Hey guys! I know I haven't updated I just really haven't had the time to yet! But this one-shot is what a lot of people in my family do and my family does it. Instead of Christmas cards our family writes letters to all of their friends, family, co-workers, etc. to tell them about how there family is doing each year. So this takes place when Troy and Gabriella are 38. This is a spin off to The Life we Live!**

**Title: **Christmas Cards

**Summary: **How are Troy and Gabriella and their family doing 20-years after High School? Gabriella and Troy tell their loved ones through Christmas letters! The Life we Live spin off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Christmas 2027

The Bolton Family

Hello Everyone! 2027 has flown by so quickly! We are still residing in Albuquerque with most of our family.

Our Family:

Blane is now 20 and has been married to his longtime girlfriend since Middle School Kate. They have a 1-year-old daughter named Gabriella Charlotte Bolton, after his mother and sister. Together they go to the University of Albuquerque and are in their 2nd year. Blane is majoring in acting and Kate in singing. We are both exstatic with how Blane has grown and matured so much. Him and Kate are truly perfect parents to Little Gabriella, who is getting quite big now!

Charlotte and Barron just turned 15 on the 26th! They started their Freshman year at East High this year and our only 2 wildcats right now. Charlotte loves cheerleading and made the Junior Varstiy team this year, she cheers on her brother at basketball and all of the JV football players. Barron is on the JV team for basketball. The school wanted Barron on the varisty teams but they said it's impossible for freshman, but they said of course next year. Charlotte also sings and was the lead in East High's November School Play "Once Upon a Mattress" A retelling of the princess and the pea. We are so proud of her, she played the Princess Winnie who had 4 solos, all of which were absolutely amazing!

Kailey is now 10 and in the 5th grade! She loves to read and has read 2000 pages this school year already! Kailey is an amazing soccer player, neither of us are sure where she gets it from though. But Kailey plays for the "So Albuquerque" club team and was honored as the Best Offence (Forward)) on the team. She will be attending East Middle School next year.

Jane is in 4th grade and turned 9 in September. She has been playing Club volleyball since last year and absolutely adores it. She is one of the most amazing writers I have ever met! The stories she writes for school and pleasure are just amazing! She won the Golden Oak award for her short story, Coping with Life, which is about a day in the life of a young cancer patient. I swear it brought us all to tears! Anywyas the Golden Oak Award is an award for young writers, each year a child would submit an original short story and one person per grade in a school district would get it, Jane was very lucky and won the 4th grade award in her school district!

Athena is our little baby girl and will be turning two-years-old in mid-January! It is so exciting! She is talking up a storm and walking everywhere she can! She is always babbling about the cutest things. She is one of the most curious toddler's I have ever met!

Our lives are hectic but none the less amazing! We are enjoying watching our children learn and grow up just like our parents have watched us.

Troy is still a lawyer but works only 4 days a week. Every Friday is family day and on most of them Blane, Kate, and Little Gabriella manage to come. But if they have class they will at least drop Little Gabriella off. Gabriella stopped teaching after Athena was born and has decided to keep it that way and become a full time stay at home mom.

When Gabriella was 5-months pregnant with Athena we moved into a new house since we needed the new space and we are certainly glad that we did because in 2028 a new little addition will be joining our family! Yes we are pregnant…again! It's going to be another little boy who will complete our family! He is due in June so look out for pictures! We miss all of you who live out of state terribly! We all need to get together!

With Love,

The Bolton Family

Troy, Gabriella, Blane, Kate, Barron, Charlotte, Kailey, Jane, Athena, Little Gabriella and soon to be another little boy

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- So did you guys like it? Hate it? Please review no matter what! Constructive Crisism is accepted however no flames please:**

**I will try to update The Life we Live soon and I hope to finish it by the New Year! I am on vacation with the family and it is harder to get to writing than I thought. Especially with a 2-year-old and newborn baby cousin whom I hardly see and they constantly need attention:**

**So Review! I'll work on your update!**

**Xoxo**

**Janine**


End file.
